


Breathtakingly Beautiful

by xxtempestaxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon verse, Los Angeles, M/M, Nijimura family, Nijimura siblings, Stopping on the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxtempestaxx/pseuds/xxtempestaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nijimura family only all wish to see each other happy. They might also all want to catch a glimpse of this beauty Shuuzou keeps talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainpieceofshit (mo52ya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo52ya/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this little story of mine~ Just to inform you, the main characters of the story are neither Nijimura Shuuzou or Himuro Tatsuya but they both play very important roles. The main characters are the two younger Nijimura siblings.
> 
> This fic is my birthday gift for you, moko!~ I took the youngest Nijimura's name, by the way, from an old comic you made including Nijimura siblings back when it wasn't even announced Shuuzou had siblings! Hope you enjoy it!

“Shiina, Juuzou! Lunch in five minutes”

 

“Coming, mom!”

 

“Coming!”

 

A middle-aged woman with long black hair tied up in a bun turned the stove knob to off, as she heard the patter of small feet entering the kitchen. She turned around to see her youngest son standing quietly and looking expectantly at her.

 

“Oh! Juuzou! You’re already here! That was fast. Did you wash your hands?”

 

“Yup!” the five-year-old child said as he brought his hands up, pointing his palms at her face, just in case his mother wanted to investigate just how clean they were.

 

“Good, then could you take these plates to the dining table for me?”

 

“Ok!” the small boy exclaimed brightly as he carefully took the three plates his mother handed him.

 

“Hey, mom. I’m here.”

 

“Oh, Shiina! Could you serve some soup for your brother and yourself and take it to the dining table? You both can start eating. I’ll join you as soon as I finish packing some lunch for your dad.”

 

“Sure! So, you’ll be going to the hospital after lunch then?” the young girl asked her mother as she brought out two bowls.

 

“Yeah, I thought I’d bring some food with me again since you’re dad’s always complaining about how horrible the hospital food tastes.”

 

“Yeah… Oh, right! Do you think he will still be able to come home this weekend? For Shuu-nii’s birthday? It would make Shuu-nii so happy!” the girl asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, he’s been doing much better lately,” the older woman replied with a soft smile. “Make sure, not to tell Shuuzou anything yet. I want this to remain a surprise. Don’t tell Juuzou either in case he accidentally blurts it out. That boy is terrible at keeping big secrets,” she continued with a laugh.

 

“Of course!” Shiina responded laughing as well as she left the kitchen to take the two bowls of soup to the dining table. She found her younger brother there, placing cutlery next to each of the plates. The amount of concentration he was giving the task at hand was made clear by the small pout at the corner of his lips.

The two siblings’ mother was soon done packing lunch for their father and joined them at the table with her own bowl of soup.

 

“So, Shiina, how’s the skateboarding been going?” the older woman asked her daughter as she watched, with a smile, her small son try his best not to spill any soup as he lifted his spoon to his mouth. The ever present small pout form on his lips reminded her of the expression her oldest son also seemed to unconsciously wear every so often. What with Juuzou’s insistence on having a haircut matching his oldest brother’s, her youngest looked completely like a miniature version of her oldest. It was something the five-year old took great pride in every time someone pointed it out.

 

“It’s going really well! Rina showed me this new trick yesterday you know? I practiced doing it a whole lot and I think now I’m finally getting the hang of it. I can’t wait to show Shuu-nii once I’m better at it!”

 

“Wow! You seem to be learning really fast! You make sure to always to wear your helmet I hope?”

 

“Of course, mom! Really, you have no need to worry. Rina never lets me start using the skateboard until she’s made sure that I not only have worn my helmet, but that it’s been properly adjusted. And she refuses to teach me any of the more advanced tricks until I’ve learnt all the simpler ones.”

 

“I really have to thank Rina someday. She’s so sensible unlike a certain dare devil I have for a daughter. Have her come over again sometime.”

 

“I want to see Rina-nee too!” Juuzou piped up which caused his mother to smile down at him and brush a hand through his hair.

 

“I am sensible as well mom!” the young teen exclaimed indignantly.

 

“Sure you are. I hope Rina is in your class again next year again. It was so nice of her to offer to help you with your English in your first year of middle school. Though, honestly your English was already so much better than any of us when we arrived! I’ll never understand how you managed to pick up so much of it while living in Japan!” the older woman says as she smiles proudly at her daughter.

 

“He he,” the girl laughs shyly as she moves some of her long black hair behind her ear. “I used to already watch some English TV shows back in Japan. I still needed a lot of help with the language when we first came here last year though. I’m so glad to have met Rina. She really is an amazing teacher. Both for English and skateboarding. And her skateboarding is truly amazing! You really have to see come see it some time! Both you and Shuu-nii! Juuzou, you should come too! I bet you’d love it as well!”

 

“Yes, I definitely have to come see her skateboarding sometime, what with how captivated my daughter is by it. Speaking, of Shuuzou though, I just remembered! I wanted to ask you, Shiina, after lunch could you go down to the bakery and order a cake for his birthday this weekend? Not the one near the park, but the one further away. The one near the park would be right on my way to the hospital, but the cakes there are a little too expensive for us right now. And I’m afraid I won’t have time to go to the one further away. And now is the best time to go since Shuuzou is at his language exchange session. If possible I’d like to have that be a surprise as well. Could you take Juuzou along with you too? You’d like to choose a cake for your big brother’s birthday won’t you?” the mother asked turning to her small son.

 

“Yeah! I’ll choose the prettiest cake for Shuu-nii!” the child proclaimed happily.

 

“Alright, I’ll leave it to you then. Just make sure it’s not too big ok?” she laughed.

 

“Ok!”

 

“Oh, speaking of pretty,” the young girl suddenly said with a mischievous grin, “it would be nice if we could invite that friend of his for his birthday as well. You know, the true beauty?”

 

“I want to meet the Pretty Nii-chan as well! Shuu-nii talks about him all the time, but we never got to see him!” the youngest pipes up.

 

“Hmm, I must say I’m curious as well to meet this ‘outrageously beautiful’ man who can supposedly ‘stop anyone in their tracks with his appearance alone’. And Shuuzou does seem quite… enamoured with him,” the children’s mother responded with a shine in her eyes.

 

“Totally!” Shiina giggled, “he talked my ear off about how amazingly graceful the beauty’s basketball skills are and how utterly bewitching he looked riding a bicycle, of all things, for hours the other day! He says the guy knows what he thinks of his beauty already, but I doubt he’s really heard all of Shuu-nii’s ridiculous descriptions of his appearance. Come to think of it, for the amount he talks about the guy’s beauty I don’t even have the slightest idea what the guy actually looks like! All we’ve actually heard about his physique is how stunningly gorgeous he supposedly is!”

 

“I know more about Pretty nii-chan!” the youngest suddenly announced.

 

“Really?” his sister asked curiously.

 

“Yeah! Shuu-nii kept talking about how pretty Pretty nii-chan is. He kept using complicated words, but whenever I asked him what it mean he said it meant that it meant his friend was really really pretty. So, I told him to tell me something else about Pretty nii-chan besides how pretty he is.” the small boy explained.

 

“That son of mine is sooo ridiculous!” the child’s mother murmured under her breath with an amused smile.

Not hearing her, her youngest continued.

 

“He told me about Pretty nii-chan is also very strong and runs very fast. They play basketball a lot together. But, you already know that. He can dance really well to you know? And he ice-skates very prettily too. Oh, and he can juggle! Like that person we saw on the street the other day! I told Shuu-nii I wanted to see Pretty nii-chan juggling one day. He also said he makes really good cupcakes. And, uh… I can’t think of anymore things now, but he Shuu-nii said some other things too.”

 

“We really must invite him… He’s been telling your father about him too. And the last time I went to the hospital he did mention he was curious to meet this ‘true beauty’ his son can’t stop talking about as well. If the beauty could come for Shuuzou’s birthday it would be perfect! If only we had some way of contacting him other than asking Shuuzou…” the older woman sighed. “But, he hasn’t registered the beauty’s number on the land line unfortunately.”

 

“I could sneak a look at true beauty’s number in Shuu-nii’s cell phone sometime? Make some excuse to borrow it and then… Oh! But, I can’t remember his name, I’ll have to ask brother again. That shouldn’t be too hard.” the young girl plots aloud.

 

“I don’t know about that, Shiina. I don’t think your brother would appreciate you going through his phone. It is a breach of privacy.”

 

“I promise I won’t read any of his texts! I’ll just take a quick look at beauty’s number. Surely, he won’t mind that? It is for a good cause.”

 

“I don’t know… Oh! Look at the time! I better go if I want to catch your father before they serve him lunch. Don’t do anything for now Shiina. We’ll discuss this when I get back. And could you clear up the table before you both leave?”

 

“Sure, mom.”

 

Hurriedly the children’s mother went to wash her hands before returning to gather her things.

 

“Ok, I’ll be going now!” the woman said as she bent down to kiss her son’s forehead. “Make sure to bring the keys with you and lock the door when you leave,” she continued, kissing her daughter’s forehead before hurrying out the front door.

 

“Bye, mom!”

 

“Bye, bye!”

 

The two children called out from their seats at the dining table, hearing the click of the lock a few seconds later.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ok, I’m done eating. I’ll start clearing the table now. Juu-kun are you almost done?” the girl asked as she got up from her chair a few minutes after.

 

“Yeah! I have only…. Five more bites left!” the boy replied holding his small hand out to show five fingers.

 

“Ok, then,” the young girl smiled fondly. “When you’re done bring your plate to the sink and then go get ready to go out ok?”

 

“Ok!”

 

A little later, just as Shiina finished washing the last bowl, the youngest entered the kitchen with a comb in hand.

 

“I’m ready! Could you just help me comb my hair Shiina-nee?” the small boy asked.

 

“Sure! Just let me wash my hands, I’ll meet you in the living room.” the older child responded taking the comb.

 

“There you go,” the girl said as she finished combing her younger brother’s hair some time after. “I’ll just go put your comb back, get changed as well, and we can go.”

* * *

 

 

“Make sure not to let go of my hand when we’re out on the streets ok? I don’t want to lose you. When we’re in the bakery you can let go if you want,” Shiina told her brother as they both walked both walked down the sidewalk passing by various stores on the way.

 

“Ok!” the small boy piped up in response.

 

“Do you know what kind of cake you want to get Shuu-nii?” the young girl asked, turning to the child with a small smile as they waited by a crosswalk for the light to turn green. It was only a small road they had to cross and there were no cars at that moment, but the older sister wanted to set a good example for her younger brother.

 

“Umm… I think we should get a chocolate cake! Chocolate always tastes yummy!” Juuzou happily answered after giving the question a few moments of serious consideration.

 

“Yeah, that should be good. Big brother quite likes chocolate cakes as well. As long as it doesn’t have too much cream.”

 

“It doesn’t have to have lots and lots of cream, but just a little bit.”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Oh! And it should have lots of pretty decorations! It has to be suuuuper pretty!”

 

“Yes, we’ll make sure it’s a super pretty cake!” the sister entertained her younger brother.

 

Just as the older sibling finished her sentence they came across a skate shop.

 

“Oh! Wait a sec Juu-kun,” she said as she suddenly stopped after catching sight of a certain skateboard on display. “Wow! This one looks really nice! Hey, isn’t this skateboard pretty?” she asked turning to the small boy.

 

“Yeah, I like it’s colours,” the child replied nodding his head in approval.

 

“I just want to take a look around this store for a bit, ok Juu-kun? Only for a few minutes, and then we can continue to the bakery.”

 

“Ok…” the boy responded hesitantly as his sister headed inside the store leading him in as well by the hand.

 

As they headed in, the older of the two spotted what she thought to be three familiar faces further in the store.

 

“Is that… Maya?” she called out.

 

The three children at the other side of the store turned towards the siblings as they approached them. The younger of the two had, by then, taken to walking a bit behind his sister’s leg.

 

A tall girl with dark brown-hair pulled back into a French braid, the one the older sister had called out to, was the first of the small group to notice them. “Shiina!” she exclaimed as she recognized the girl.

 

“ _Hey! Nikita, Matt, it’s nice to see you both too,_ ” Shiina addressed the two boys. “ _I haven’t seen you all since vacations started!_ ” she added as the siblings came to a stop in front of the trio.

 

“ _Yeah, it sure has been a while. You should come out with us sometime._ ” a dark brown haired boy from the trio told her.

 

“ _Yeah, and bring along Rina too! Haven’t seen her either since school ended,_ ” Maya added.

 

“ _Oh! Hello, there! Who is this little guy?_ ” the last of the three suddenly said crouching down as he noticed the small boy half standing behind his older sister’s leg and still holding her hand.

 

“ _Oh, this is my younger brother Juuzou,_ ” the older sibling replied as she let go of her brother’s hand to gently bring him forward by the shoulders. “Say _Hello_ , Juu-kun. This is Nikita,” she motioned to the blond boy crouching in front of him, “Maya,” she pointed to the girl with the French braid, “and Matthew” she gestured to the last one.

 

“ _Hello,_ ” Juuzou said in a small quiet voice.

 

“ _Hello!_ ” Nikita said in response with a small wave.

 

 “ _Hey, there!_ ” Maya called out, smiling brightly at the child.

 

 “ _Hello, to you too!_ ” was Matthew’s reply.

 

 _“How old are you?”_ Nikita asked still crouched before the small child.

 

 _“Five,”_ Juuzou responded holding out one hand to proudly show all five fingers.

 

“ _Wow! Aren’t you all grown up!”_

 

 _“So, what are you guys doing here?”_ Maya asked the older sibling still smiling at the younger one.

 

_“We were just heading down to the bakery to order a cake for our older brother’s birthday, but then I passed by this skate shop and saw this skateboard…”_

 

 _“And fell in love, once again,”_ the brunette completed with a laugh. _“Ever since Rina took you to the skate park last month, I swear, skateboarding is all you ever have on your mind.”_

 

As the older children continued chatting, the small boy wandered around the store looking at all the colourful skateboards on display. At one point the cashier took notice of him. The sight of the small boy made him smile and he gave a small wave to the boy which the child hesitantly returned. However, the man soon had to turn away as another patron approached him with a question. Soon done with his exploration of the small store Juuzou grew bored and returned by his sister’s side.

 

“Shiina-nee,” the child called out trying to grab her attention as she talked animatedly with her friends.

 

“Yes?” she turned to him still somewhat distracted by the conversation she had been participating in.

 

“Can we go choose Shuu-nii’s cake yet?”

 

“Juuust a little more please Juu-kun? I really haven’t seen my friends in a long time so…”

 

“Ok…” the boy sighed.

 

“Thank you! You’re the best!” his sister said in response as she ruffled his hair before turning back to her friends.

 

The small boy took another round of the store, a little quicker the second time as he had already seen everything once. He returned to his sibling’s side again to try and get her to leave.

 

“Shiina-nee, can we go yet?”

 

“Juuuuust a little more time? Pleeease? We’re talking about something really interesting right now!”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Thank you, Juu-kun! Why don’t you take a look at all the colourful skateboards in the meantime.”

 

“But-” the child went to complain. However, his sister had already turned back to her heated discussion. The child sighed again as he went to look at some shoes for the third time.

 

A few minutes later he returned to his sister again.

 

“I’m really sorry, about this! I know you must be getting bored, but just another five minutes ok? Then we’ll definitely get going! We’re almost done with this conversation.” the older of the two pleaded with the pouting child.

 

“Fine…”

 

When the boy returned, he was once again only faced with disappointment.

 

“Juuuuust two more minutes? Then we’ll leave for sure! I just have to tell them bye now.”

 

A few minutes later, when his sister still made no move to leave, Juuzou was about to approach her again, but then hesitated. He was sure Shiina was only going to ask for a few more minutes. But, he was so bored already! And he really wanted to get to the cake shop. He wouldn’t have minded spending lots of time over there instead. He loved looking at all the pretty pastries and the shop always smelled so good!

 

Maybe he could just go the bakery first? He was pretty sure he remembered the way there from here. When his sister would see he was gone after her conversation, she would figure he had left first and go look for him at the bakery. This way she could spend more time here as well. She did seem pretty happy to see her friends. The child thought about asking his sister first, but she would probably refuse not entirely convinced he could get there on his own. He really was quite sure of the way though. There weren’t too many cars on the way there either, with most people just walking around this part of the city. And it was not that far from here. Plus he was all of five years old now! He knew always to walk on the sidewalk and to wait till the green light with the drawing of a walking man lights up before crossing the street. He was sure he could do this.

 

With that decided, taking a look to see his sister still very much engrossed in the conversation with her friends, the small child exited the store and set off down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Juuzou had been quite sure that he was supposed to turn left at the last intersection, but now that he thought about it some more, it might have been right he was supposed to have turned… He had been walking for a while down this street and he still hadn’t come across that blue pick-up truck parked by the side of the street that they always passed by when heading to the bakery. He was absolutely sure that he was supposed to turn left at the street right after that car.

 

As he continued walking, the crowd seemed to thin out and there seem to be fewer stores. The child was suddenly startled by a loud laugh coming from the other side of the street a little further down. Turning towards the noise he saw a group of older kids roughhousing and laughing loudly. They seemed older than his sister, maybe around his brother’s age. As the small boy watched them nervously one of the teenagers took notice of him and paused.

 

 _“Hey, kid! Where are your parents? Are you lost?”_ the teenager called out.

“ _N-No, not lost_ , _”_ the small nervously called back “ _Almost there.”_

 

 _“Are you sure?”_ another of the teens asked with a small frown. They had all stopped fooling around to look at him by then.

 

_“Y-yeah!”_

 

 _“Hey, why don’t we walk with you to wherever you’re headed, kid? Your parents don’t seem to be around. Did you get separated from them? Or maybe a sibling? Cousin? How old are you kid? This definitely is not a place for a little kid like you to be roaming around on his own. Not like a kid your age should be cruisin’ about anywhere on his own in LA”_ a third one continued with a much deeper frown.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” the small child replied, as he tugged at the edges of his t-shirt getting a bit teary eyed. He wasn’t sure of everything the older boy had said. He was talking a bit fast and there were some words he wasn’t sure he had heard before. But, the boy seemed angry with that deep frown he was wearing. He wished he would speak in Japanese instead so he at least knew why he was angry.

 

 _“Idiot! You’re scaring the kid!”_ the first teen exclaimed as he knocked the third’s head with his knuckle startling the poor child causing him to jump a little and tighten his hands around the edges of his shirt. _“You’re asking too many questions and you’re wearing that angry expression again!”_

 

 _“Ouch! Hey! No need to hit that hard!”_ the second yelled out rubbing his head.

 

 _“I have to go. Shiina-nee will be waiting,”_ Juuzou quietly let out before turning around and starting to walk away.

 

_“Hey, wait up, kid!”_ Hearing the second call out and start heading towards him the small boy took off running.

 

 _“Sorry for scaring you kid! But, you really shouldn’t be about on your own! Wait for us!”_ another voice called from behind him as he heard their footsteps start to quicken.

 

The small child turned onto the first street he came across and continued running turning onto a few more streets and hiding behind bushes, parked cars and recycling and garbage bins. He could run quite fast for his age and he had always been quite good at hide-and-seek. Soon, the landscape around him changed to a more residential area. Panting the small boy went to hide behind yet another car watching out anxiously for his pursuers.

 

After several minutes passed by and there was still no sign of them, Juuzou cautiously crept out from behind the car.

 

 _“Hey! Stop touching my car with your filthy hands!”_ a middle-aged man hollered out from the window of the house in front of which the car was parked startling the poor child once again. “I just got it washed too! This is the problem with you children, always getting your paws on everything! Where are your parents brat? I’d like to have a word with them!” he continued yelling.

 

 _“I-I’m sorry!”_ the small boy cried out taking off running again now with a few tears spilling down his face.

 

_“That’s right! Run along home! And don’t let me ever catch you around my car again!”_

 

The raven-haired child ran as fast as his small legs would carry him, his vision getting blurrier by the minute as more tears continued to spill down his cheeks until he finally tripped. Looking around and not seeing anything he recognized of the location, he finally began sobbing uncontrollably squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Shiina-nee! Shuu-nii!” the poor child wailed.

 

 _“Hey! Hey, what’s wrong? It’s ok, I’ll help you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”_ he heard a voice say soothingly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Juuzou’s sobbing quietened a little as he slowly opened his eyes to peer at a boy crouching down in front of him with a concerned expression on his face. The boy looked to be just a few years older than him, perhaps around eleven years old. There were a few other boys around the same age standing around him.

 

“Shuu-nii! Shuu-nii!” the smaller child cried desperately.

 

“ _Umm, I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand… Hey, guys do you know what’s a Shuuni?”_ the older boy turned to his friends confused, but remained in the same position with his hand still on the crying child’s shoulder.

 

 _“No, I’ve never heard that word before. Maybe he’s speaking in another language?”_ another child said in response.

 

“I want Shuu-nii! Take me to Shuu-nii” the younger one continued to sob as he closed his eyes again.

 

 _“Oh! He’s speaking Japanese! I think he wants us to take us to this Shuuni!”_ comprehension suddenly dawned upon the child who was still crouched down.

 

 _“He must be lost! He must want us to take him to his mom! Shuuni must mean Mom in Japanese!”_ another child pipes up. This one was holding a basketball under his arms.

 

 _“I thought it another word was used for mom in Japanese… But, maybe both words mean mom. I mean we have lots of words that mean mother. That’s probably it! My Japanese is not the greatest, but umm, let’s see,”_ the first trailed off trying to recollect all the Japanese he knows. “Umm, it’s ok! it’s ok!” he says as he patted the smaller one’s shoulder.

 

Hearing Japanese, Juuzou paused, opening his eyes again. Encouraged by this, the other continued. “Umm, I’ll help. Uh, my name is Mike. What is your name?”

 

“Juuzou,” the child sniffled. “Nijimura Juuzou” he added in afterthought.

 

“Ok, Juuzou. Umm…” unsure how to continue Mike ruffles his own hair in frustration. “ _Ahh! We’ll never get anywhere like this. I don’t know enough Japanese for this.”_ He sighed as the small child continued to watch him with teary eyes. The child was still sniffling and an occasional tear made it’s way down his face, but at least he was no longer all out bawling.

 

_“We should take him to Tatsuya!”_

 

_“Yeah! Tatsuya will be able to better help him. We were going to meet him anyways.”_

_“Yeah, let’s do that,”_ Mike nods before turning back to the child. “I have a big brother. Uh… He is Japanese. He will help you,” he managed. He smiled at the small boy as he tentatively added “Let’s go?”

 

Juuzou stared at him, contemplating his suggestion for a few minutes before slowly nodding his head causing the older child to sigh in relief.

 

 _“Oh, I hope you’re not hurt anyway,”_ Mike muttered to himself looking over the younger’s hands knees and elbows. Although somewhat muddy, they looked fine as the boy had luckily fallen onto grass when he tripped. _“Doesn’t look too bad. That’s good.”_ The older then slowly rose to his feet bringing the younger gently up as well. Once standing, Juuzou reached out a hand to the other boy’s one looking up at him with wide eyes. Mike smiled down at him as he took hold of the small hand offered to him.

 

_“Ok, let’s go guys! Don’t walk too fast though. The kid looks like he’s quite tired.”_

 

With that the group of children set off, a few of them hovering around the youngest and glancing down at him every once in a while to make sure he was alright and that they were not walking too fast for him.

 

_“Don’t worry Juuzou, Tatsuya will get you back to your Shuuni no problem.”_

 

 

 

 

 

The group soon approached a basketball court. A tall boy stood before one of the hoops dribbling a basketball. As he jumped back and gracefully shot the ball towards the hoop his raven hair flew up in the air, uncovering his left eye, before gently floating back as he landed back on the ground. The group of children cheered at the sight as the smallest looked on in awe. Juuzou had often watched his older brother play basketball, and while there was no one who looked cooler to the boy than his brother when playing the sport, this guy was a close second.

 

“Pretty…” the child let out his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

 

 _“Yeah, he is the best isn’t he?”_ Mike chuckled hearing the small boy. “This is Himuro Tatsuya. He will help you. Come on.”

 

The other children had already run up to the teenager and were excitedly asking him to show them how to throw another hoop like that.

 

 _“Hey, Tatsuya!”_ Mike called out as he approached the group still holding onto Juuzou’s small hand.

 

 _“Oh! That’s right!”_ one of the other children exclaimed. _“We found this little kid crying on the way here. He seems to be lost. He speaks Japanese and Mike doesn’t know nearly enough of the language to be able to hold a full conversation with a child. So, we thought we’d bring him over to you.”_

 

 _“Oh?”_ Himuro let out before moving to kneel down before the small boy with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Somehow, the child looked familiar the teen thought to himself. The boy had stopped crying by then, but was still lightly sniffing as he looked at him in wonder. “Hello, my name is Himuro Tatsuya. What’s your name?” the older of the two asked gently.

 

“My name is Nijimura Juuzou,” the child answered in a small voice still slightly dazed.

 

“Nijimura! Oh! I thought you looked familiar! You must be Shuu’s brother! You really look like him!”

 

“You know my big brother?” the small boy asked in a slightly louder voice loosing some of his shyness as his eyes lit up a little more.

 

“Yeah, he tells me lots about you and your sister. I don’t know if he’s told you about me? I met him when he first arrived here and got lost. I often hang out with him and we play street basketball together sometimes?”

 

“The Pretty nii-san!” the child exclaimed his whole tear-stained face lighting up.

 

“What?” Himuro asked confused.

 

“You’re the true beauty! Shuu-ni told us lots about you! He talks about you all the time! He told us about how graceful your basketball is and something about stopping people in their tracks? I’m not sure about everything he said, but he said it meant were very very very pretty. So I wanted to meet you. Mommy and Shiina-nee wanted to meet you to. I think he’s right you know? Nii-san is veryyyyy pretty!” the child excitedly chattered away.

 

“Wow! Thank you!” The raven haired teen smiled amused. “We can continue chatting after, but before that, these kids tell me you’re lost? Did you get separated from Shuu?” he tries to bring the child back to the problem at hand.

 

“No, I was Shiina-nee. But, yeah I got lost…” Juuzou replied as his expression fell.

 

“Where were you both heading?” the older boy asked him gently.

 

“We were going to the bakery to buy a cake for Shuu-nii’s birthday. But, we stopped at this skateboard shop and Shiina-nee was taking forever, so I thought I’d go to the bakery first and wait for her there. But, then I couldn’t find the blue truck and then there were these scary big boys who spoke English too fast and then this angry man was shouting at me for touching his car and then I f-fell…” By the end of his long speech, the child was crying again.

 

“Shh, it’s ok. I’ll get you back to your family. Everything will be ok.” the older one soothed as he pet the smaller boy’s hair gently. “Does Shiina have a cell phone? Do you remember her number? Or your mother’s number?”

 

“N-Nee-san doesn’t have a phone, and Mom-” the boy hiccupped, “And Mommy told me her number but I can’t remember…” he sobbed.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok…” Himuro said as he brought the boy into his arms and continued petting his hair. “I can just call your brother. I have his number. Everything will be alright ok?”

 

“Ok…” Juuzou whispered calming down a little and burying his face into the older boy’s shoulder.

 

“Just give me a moment while I call him,” Himuro mumbled as he took out his phone from his pocket with one hand as he continued to pet the crying child’s soft hair with the other. Unlocking his phone and pressing the number two, as he had Shuuzou on speed-dial under the number, he brought the phone up to his ear. The phone rang once before beeping rapidly. “Looks like the line is busy. Your sister must have called him and now he must be running around everywhere calling everyone he knows in the neighbourhood asking if they’ve seen you,” the teen said as he smiled down fondly at his phone which he had brought down from his ear by now.

 

“I’ll send him a text and if he doesn’t call back within fifteen minutes, we’ll try calling him again then ok? But, now let’s get you cleaned up. There’s a water fountain just nearby we can go clean your face and knees and elbows there. Would you like me to carry you?” he asked turning his head to the small child who had stopped crying once again by then, but was still quietly sniffing against his shoulder.

 

“I’d like that,” the smaller one replied in a small voice.

 

“Ok, then up you go!” Himuro lifted Juuzou up as he stood up before heading to a water fountain just beside the basketball court. He told Mike and the others that they can go ahead and start playing basketball as he would take care of the situation.

* * *

 

 

“Shuu-nii!!!” a raven haired girl sobbed into the phone she held against her ear, as a tall brunette girl lightly patted her back.

 

“Hey, hey! What’s wrong? Calm down Shiina, and tell me what happened and where you are,” a worried voice inquired from the other side of the line.

 

“Shuu-nii,” the raven haired girl rubbed her eyes, “Juu-kun is missing!” she sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Juuzou understands quite a bit of English and can speak a little as well, as you might have noticed when he was talking to the group of older boys, but he was just really upset which was why he was answering in Japanese when talking to Mike. Mike and the others just assumed he couldn’t understand English.
> 
> • Alex is on speed dial under number one on Himuro's phone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, once again, Moko! So here's the final chapter~ This whole work was so much fun to write! Hope you enjoy the last chapter as well!~

“Shiina!” a tall black-haired boy called out as he rushed to his sister’s side.

 

“Shuu-nii! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” the girl blubbered as she held onto her older brother’s sleeves. “I was supposed to be watching out for him and he was being so patient too! And he’s so small! And his sense of direction is as terrible as yours! I-”

 

“Hey,” the oldest interrupted as he brought her into his arms and brought his hand up to smooth down her hair in an attempt to soothe her, “calm down. It’s ok. We’ll find him. Now, take a few deep breaths. I know you’re worried, but you need to be strong for Juuzou ok? Now tell me when you last saw him, where you’ve already searched for him and where you were heading before stopping at the skate shop.”

 

As instructed, Shiina took a few deep breaths calming down a little before answering. “I think I lost saw him around 45 minutes ago? I’m not entirely sure. I looked around the full store of course and around it. I asked the cashier if he had noticed him leaving, but the guy had been busy with some customers at the time so he hadn’t seen Juuzou go. I searched the neighbouring shops as well, along with my friends here, and we asked the cashiers and sales people if they had seen him. No one had. We’ve looked up and down this street quite a bit as well. W-We were heading to the bakery to buy you a cake. I already checked if he managed to get to it, but he wasn’t there. I thought we could look along the way to there n-next.”

 

“Yeah, let’s do that and we’ll ask any stores on the way if they’ve seen him. He could have taken a wrong turn somewhere as well so we’ll look around the streets that branch off too. I’ll make some calls to people I know around the area and see if they can help us out. You all have cell phones?” Shuuzou asked as he turned to his sister’s three friends.

 

“Yes,” Maya replied.

 

“I hope you don’t mind helping us out for a little longer?”

 

“Of course not!” Nikita exclaimed.

 

“Good. Then I was thinking we should split up so we can cover more ground. Shiina, you should go with one of them. Would you mind giving me your numbers? In case any of us find him or hear of people who have seen him we can contact the rest. Oh, and you kids make sure to stay out of the more desolate areas or parts that are known to be dangerous, we don’t need anymore trouble right now. I’ll search those and have some people I know help me.”

 

Once they had all exchanged numbers and decided on who would search where they split off to start searching for the small child.

 

 

 

 

 

The oldest Nijimura sibling ran down the streets and into and out of stores looking for his younger brother. Every once in a while, he stopped people on the streets to ask them if they had seen a little boy with a hair style and face similar to his own. He paused once remembering he had a few pictures of the child on his phone and then continued showing a picture of Juuzou as he asked people if they had happen to see him. In between stopping people and entering stores, he also placed several calls to people he knew living around the area.

 

His phone had buzzed twice during a call, but he finished the call just as he was entering another store a rather large one this time. By the time he had finished searching the store and asking its employees if they had seen his brother a little over ten minutes had gone by.

 

He should call Tatsuya he thought to himself as he stepped out of the department store. Tatsuya didn’t live or hang around quite at the area they were searching for Juuzou, but he didn’t live too far from there. Besides he was sure to help him out if he asked and he had a much better network in LA.

 

With that decided the teen took out his phone to make the call seeing the notification for the text message he had received during his call and forgotten about. Swiping his phone, he realized the message was from the very person he was planning on contacting. Strange coincidence, he thought to himself as he opened the message. Reading the message he froze as his eyes widened.

 

[Hey, Shuu I’ve got your little brother here. Looks like he got lost?

Don’t worry, he’s ok just a little frazzled and tired the poor kid. I tried calling you but the line was busy. If I don’t get any response I’ll try calling again in 15mins]

 

After breaking out of his shock, Shuuzou rushed to call Himuro.

 

“Tatsuya? Thank god you found him! Where are you right now? I’ll come get him.

 

At the court?! How did he end up all the way there?

 

Those kids are the best! Tell Mike and the others I said thank you.

 

Juu-kun are you alright? I’ll be there in another ten minutes ok? Be sure to stay with Tatsuya nii-san until then alright?

 

Thanks so much for this Tatsuya! You can imagine how worried I was! Ok, I need to call Shiina now so I’ll be hanging up. See you soon!”

 

Hanging up the phone the teen hurried to call his sister.  He then, once again, made calls to all the people he had asked for help, informing them that his brother had been found as he jogged to the basketball court Himuro and his brother were at. His sister would join him there along with her three friends.

 

* * *

 

“There, see? I told you everything will be fine? Your brother should be here soon,” Himuro told Juuzou as he smiled at him after putting away his phone. “Do you want to play basketball with me while we wait for him?”

 

“Shuu-nii showed me a little, but don’t know very well how to play basketball…” the small child shyly replied.

 

“That’s ok I can show you how and help you out. We’ll play on this side of the court since Mike and the others are throwing hoops on that side alright?”

 

“Ok!”

 

When Shuuzou finally arrived at the court, he arrived to the scene of his younger brother very seriously dribbling a basketball the usual small pout on the small boy’s slips. In his great concentration the child did not even notice his older brother’s arrival until Himuro called out to him. Then, all at once he let go of the ball to run into his brother’s arms.

 

“Shuu-nii!” he called as his brother lifted him to his face.

 

“Juuzou! I’m so glad you’re ok!” the older exclaimed as he kissed the smaller Nijimura’s hair before settling him in his arms. “Never, do that to us again! You’re still too young to be roaming about on your own in a big city like Los Angelos, specially with the same terrible sense of direction as your big brother.”

 

Himuro watched the two brothers fuss over each other with a smile.

 

“Let’s go thank Mike and the other kids. They’re the ones who found you right?” the older sibling said as he walked towards the children on the other side of the court who had stopped playing, by then, to watch the duo.

 

“Yeah, Mike is really nice,” the small child informed his brother.

 

“ _Hey, all of you! Thank you so much finding my brother and taking care of him_.” Shuuzou addressed the group of children.

 

“ _No, prob!_ ” one of them called out.

 

“ _Yeah! You helped me out that one time to when I got kidnapped_.” Mike added with a large smile on his face. “ _Besides, I’m happy to have met your brother. Now that you are both together I can see just how much he looks like you!_ ” he laughed.

 

“Go on, you too.” Shuuzou nudged the boy in his arms.

 

“ _Thank you for helping me,_ ” the small boy said smiling down at the group before him. “You are all very nice.”

 

“ _No, way! So, he does speak, at least a little, English!_ ” one of the boys exclaimed in astonishment.

 

“ _I feel kind of silly now_ ,” Mike said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “ _Oh, well. Hearing Japanese seemed to have helped calm him down a little anyways.” Besides, it’s a good thing that we decided to bring him to Tatsuya.”_

_“Yeah. Though who would have thought both siblings would wind up at this same basketball court, here, lost.”_ Himuro who had joined the group added. “And after hearing who I was, it seemed to calm Juuzou a lot. Apparently he had heard a lot about me from his brother and had wanted to meet me?” the raven switched to Japanese as he turned to Shuuzou with an amused smile.

 

“Oh, god… What did he say?” the older Nijimura nervously let out.

 

“Are you sure you want me to repeat it?”

 

However, just then, they were interrupted by a cry as a blur rushed towards the two siblings.

 

“Juu-kun!!!” Shiina cried as she hugged her younger brother who was still in the older one’s arms. “I’m so sorry! I’m so so sorry! I said only a few minutes, but then I took forever in that shop didn’t I? You must have gotten really bored. But don’t ever do that to me again! I told you, you were not to roam the streets without holding my hand! Next time if I’m taking too long like that you can just scold me ok?” she gushed tearing up again a little as she pat her brother’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry! I’ll never go out on the streets again without holding someone older’s hand! I promise!” the small boy held out his pinky finger slightly teary once more too. His older sister wrapped her own pinky finger around the child’s one and shook their hands completing the promise.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” she asked as she took a step back to examine him.

 

“Well, I tripped and hurt my knee. But, Pretty nii-san made it all better!” the boy replied smiling brightly. “Oh, that’s right! Look! It’s the pretty nii-san brother always talks about!” he said excitedly as he turned to Himuro.

 

“Really?” the girl asked her eyes widening. When her younger brother nodded she turned to stare at the raven teen who was standing on the side still wearing an amused smile.

 

“Shiina…” Shuuzou let out in a warning tone.

 

“I have to meet him~” the girl let out excitedly and completely missing her older brother’s warning.

 

“Shiina!” the oldest called out as he tried to grab a hold of her shoulder, but it was too late as by then as she had already slipped off to make her way to Himuro.

 

“So, you’re the outrageously beautiful man my brother won’t stop talking about!” she exclaimed with glee as she came up to the black-haired boy.

 

“So, it would seem?”

 

“I’m so glad to finally see you! We’ve all been so curious… Wait! I probably shouldn’t have said that out loud…” Shiina suddenly realized looking down guilty.

 

“It’s fine, Shuu has blurted out what he thinks of my appearance several times already.”

 

“That’s right! He did mention something about you already knowing. You know, you’re known as THE True Beauty around our house? He can go on for a couple of hours about how your beauty alone could simply stop people in their tracks and how you’re utterly graceful basketball playing would take anyone’s breath away. It’s embarrassing really. After hearing so much about your appearance though, I simply had to meet you! I really am happy we got to finally meet. You really are beautiful by the way. I think Juu-kun agrees with me.”

 

“Shiina…” the older Nijimura who had made his way up to them groaned.

 

“So, I’m known as THE True Beauty in your family?” the beauty in question teased the oldest of the siblings raising one eyebrow.

 

“I-, Well-” Shuuzou flustered “Argh, you already know what I think of your appearance! Whatever!” he grumbled turning away a very red scowling face.

 

“But, that you talk so much of your love for my appearence to your family that I am known for my beauty among the Nijimura family…”

 

Luckily for the older Nijimura, his embarrassing predicament was soon brought to an end by Mike.

 

“ _Hey, Shuuzou! Since you’re here already can you show us that drive again?”_ the child called out.

 

“ _Hmm, can’t stay too long today. But it should be ok for a little bit. I’ll show you the drive as thank you!”_ Shuuzou called back eager to get away from his previous conversation.

 

“I’ll go say bye to my friends.” Shiina informed her brother.

 

“Alright. Make sure to thank them for their help once again. Sorry, then Tatsuya, would you mind watching Juuzou for a little longer?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Juu-kun, would you mind playing with Tatsuya for a little while more? I’m just going to play with Mike and his friends over there as a thank you ok?”

 

“Ok! I like playing with Pretty nii-san anyways! He was showing me how to dribble just now. I think I’m getting better at it!”

 

“Really? You will have to show me sometime then! Ok, I’m going now!” Shuuzou ruffled his younger brother’s hair before jogging off to the group of children gathered on the basketball court.

 

“Oh! Just before I go!” Shiina suddenly said. “Mom and I wanted to ask you. We’re throwing this little birthday party for our brother this Saturday and wanted to invite you. Shuu-nii seems to be really fond of you and Mom really wanted to meet you too so it would be really nice if you could come. Oh, and it will only be our family and you, if you can make it, we don’t want anything too big.”

 

“This Saturday huh? I don’t have anything planned yet for then… Yeah, I should be able to make it. What time?” Himuro replied.

 

“In the evening, around… say 5pm. Oh, do you know our address otherwise I’ll give you that as well.”

 

After giving him their address, Shiina made to leave again before pausing once more.

 

“Oh, and Juu-kun this is a secret ok? So don’t tell Shuu-nii Pretty nii-san will be coming alright? Shhh!” she said as she bent down to the smaller boy’s height.

 

“Ok, shhh!” the boy said in response bringing his index finger to his lips.

 

“Ok, I’ll go see off my friends now. And join you both again after if big brother is not yet done.”

 

 

 

 

 

Half an hour later the three siblings said their goodbyes to Himuro, Mike and the other children. As the three were walking away Mike walked up to Himuro’s side.

 

“ _It was nice to see Shuuzou’s siblings. They seemed pretty nice… And I got lots of Japanese practice today talking to Juuzou though it was pretty difficult… Oh yeah! That reminds me, Tatsuya!_ ”

 

“ _Hmm?_ ”

 

“ _I learnt a new word in Japanese today from the kid_!”

 

“ _Oh? What is it?_ ”

 

“ _It’s another term for mother actually. Since the kid kept asking for her when we found him crying,”_ Mike explained. _“It’s_ Shuuni _._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be three chapters in total. As I've already written it all out I'll be publishing the next chapter tomorrow and the one after the day after that, on moko's birthday!~


End file.
